You'll Be In My Heart
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Fiyero and Elphaba's newborn daughter, Daphne, can't sleep one night, so the new parents sing You'll Be In My Heart to her.  Musical based.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or the song You'll Be In My Heart. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to this song the other day and somehow, I thought about Wicked, coming up with this story.

Summary: AU: Fiyero and Elphaba's newborn daughter, Daphne, can't sleep one night, so the new parents sing You'll Be In My Heart to her. Musical based.

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Daphne's cries pierced the night like a thousand arrows. Elphaba turned over on her side so she was facing Fiyero, who was already in dreamland.<p>

"Fiyero, your daughter is calling you." Elphaba told her husband.

"I changed her ten minutes ago – it's your turn." Fiyero mumbled into the pillow.

"How about we both go before she wakes up the neighbors." Elphaba suggested, getting out of bed and put her favorite robe on. Fiyero groaned and followed Elphaba to the nursery.

Elphaba made her way to her daughter's crib. Green-skinned Daphne Nessarose Fleur Tiggular was on her back, wailing at the top of her lungs, her little face beet red. Elphaba lifted her daughter out of her crib and sat in the rocker next to the large picture window. Fiyero sat upon the chair next to the window and looked at his daughter.

"She looks like you." Fiyero told Elphaba.

"She has your eyes." Elphaba said, rocking her daughter. Daphne was now cooing sleepily. Elphaba smiled and walked with her daughter around the room, Fiyero watching them from the extra chair.

"_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always_." Fiyero sang softly as he watched mother and daughter bond. Elphaba smiled at him and motioned for him to come to where she was. She then placed Daphne in Fiyero's arms and watched them bond.

"_Why can't they understand  
>The way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>What they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>Deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>." Elphaba crooned. Daphne had fallen asleep, so the couple took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

><p>Five years later, Daphne came home from school, tears streaming down her cheeks. Elphaba looked over from the pot of boiling water she was tending to and saw her little girl in tears. Fiyero was in the nursery with four-month-old twin boys Liir and Royce.<p>

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, putting the spoon down on the stove.

"A bully teased me because of my green skin. He called me an ugly toad." Daphne explained, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"You don't look like an ugly toad to me." Elphaba said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Daphne smiled and helped her mother with dinner.

"_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>To have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>'Cause I not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together 'cause_

_You'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<em>." Elphaba sang to her daughter. Daphne looked up at her mother and hugged her, knowing that Elphaba would always be there, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>Eighteen-year-old Daphne sighed as she sealed the last box. She had been accepted to Shiz University and was packing up her things. Seventeen-year-olds Liir and Royce had also been accepted to Shiz, so they were packing their things.<p>

"Are you almost ready?" Fiyero asked his children.

"LIIR! THAT'S MINE!" Royce called.

"I'm ready, dad." Daphne announced, dragging her trunk down the stairs. Fiyero smiled and placed it in the back of the car.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them exited the house and headed to Shiz. Elphaba had passed away when Daphne was twelve and the boys were eleven, so Fiyero had been raising his children. He vowed never to fall in love, but after meeting Kairo, all of that changed. Kairo and Fiyero had married in the spring and now, Kairo was expecting.

"Tell Kairo we said goodbye." Liir spoke up.

"I will, don't you worry." Fiyero told his son.

An hour later, they pulled into the drive of Shiz University. Fiyero helped each of his children get their things out of the car before hugging each of them.

"See you at Thanksgiving." Royce told Fiyero as the two of them embraced. Fiyero nodded, hugged his children again and headed home.

* * *

><p>Eight months later, Kairo went into labor. Fiyero was with her for the entire twenty-four hour labor.<p>

"One more push should do it." Fiyero told his bride. Kairo nodded and pushed with all her might. "Kairo, meet our new daughter." Fiyero said, cutting the cord and cleaned his daughter before placing her in Kairo's arms.

"Hello little one." Kairo greeted her daughter as she started nursing. Kairo turned her kind blue eyes to her husband's. "What shall we name her?"

"Abahple Dovetail." Fiyero announced. Kairo looked at him puzzled. "Abahple is my first wife's name backwards. Dovetail is after my sister, who died when she was very young."

"I love it. Welcome to the world Abahple Dovetail Tiggular." Kairo greeted her daughter.

That night, Fiyero sang to Abahple as she screamed her little head off. Kairo was fast asleep in the other room, so it was just Abahple and Fiyero. He calmed her with every nursery rhyme he knew, but nothing worked. He sat upon the rocking chair and rocked her while singing You'll Be In My Heart. Towards the end, Fiyero saw her little eyes start closing.

"_Yes I'll be with you  
>Cause I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there for you always  
>Always<em>." Fiyero sang, whispering the last word. He then placed his new daughter in her crib and went to the master bedroom. He kissed the top of Kairo's head, letting her know how proud of her he was.


End file.
